TSOSW Oneshot 2
by Elphias6
Summary: Another small snapshot from the Start of Something Wonderful Universe I don't think it is completely necessary to have read that beforehand but it might be helpful with some of the characters. Just a brief look into the Happily ever after of Jasper and Alice.


**TSOSW Snap-shot 2**

**APOV**

"Jazz, stop pacing; you're starting to act like Edward," Alice sighed from her seat in the corridor.

"Sorry," grumbled Jasper, sitting back down next to her, gently taking her hand in his hand as he slowly rubbed circles near her thumb.

"It's just a routine scan," she whispered to him. "We get to see our baby."

"I know; I am excited, darlin'. It's just you're more tired than Bella, and I'm a little worried," he replied, kissing her cheek.

She nodded in agreement as she was a little worried herself but the doctors would know what to do "It'll be fine; I promise."

"Mr and Mrs Cullen," called the doctor who poked his head around the side of the door, "I'm ready for you now."

They both got up and walked into the examination room, "I'm Dr. Waites," he announced, gesturing for her to get up on the table. "I see your four months into the pregnancy."

"Do either of you have any questions or concerns," he asked as he started up the machine.

"Actually, I am a little worried about how tired I've been feeling lately," she said. "I have been pregnant before, and I don't remember being this tired or big, and my sister-in-law said she didn't feel this bad before."

"Well not every pregnancy is the same, and you are quite petite. It may be that the pregnancy is taking more of your iron reserves than the previous one, and that can be balanced by iron tablets," he explained. "We can also check today to see if there is anything visible from the scan that can attribute to your tiredness," he gently pushed the fabric of her top up over her already prominent bump. "This will be a little cold," he informed, placing the clear liquid on her stomach. Then he grabbed the sonar and gently moved it around, before a clear view of her womb appeared on the screen.

She felt Jasper grasp her hand, as the picture became clearer for them, both looking intently at the black and white monitor.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I think I know why you have been so tired and are bigger than usual. It seems that you're carrying twins," he answered, smiling back at them. "See here is the front of one of the babies, and if you look closely you can make out an arm of the second baby just behind the first."

She looked up at Jasper, who was still holding her hand very tightly. "Jazz," she whispered. He still hadn't said anything.

He turned to look at her. "We're having twins, Ali," he whispered back before placing a kiss in her hair. Then his eyes resumed where they were glued on the screen.

"Let me see if I can get an image of both of them," Dr. Waites said, spooking them out of their moment, once again moving the sonar scanner around on her stomach.

"Perfect," he said, quickly tapping a succession of keys on the key pad, "let me give you a few minutes together while I grab your image." He quickly left the room to give them a little privacy.

"Are you OK," asked Jasper, looking back at her. "It was a possibility as I am a twin that I could have them."

"I'm happy, Jasper," she said, relieving him of any fears. "It's just a bit of a shock; two babies instead of one is more work."

"It's alright, darlin', I promise it will be fine," said Jasper, kissing her hand and lips, smiling down at her; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Here you are, Alice," said Dr. Waites, handing her a glossy page, filled with little photo's of their new babies. The last one was the one that made her smile as they were holding each other's hand.

"Do you wish to know the sex of your children," asked the doctor.

She looked up at Jasper; she did want to know but not if Jasper didn't. "I think we have had enough surprises with these two," said Jasper, smiling down at her.

Dr. Waites laughed, "They're both boys," he announced.

She and Jasper smiled. _Two new little boys,_ she thought gently rubbing her stomach. _My two little men_.

* * *

"We have a little extra news," announced Jasper from her side as they sat down for lunch. She looked around at everyone, smiling and placed her hands on the bump. "We visited the gynaecologist this week, to get a scan and we did ask about Alice's increased tiredness and weight."

"And," asked Esme hesitantly, looking at them, a little worry colouring her tone.

"Well," said Jasper, chuckling at the frustration on his family's face, "the doctor informed us that we will be the proud parents of twin boys."

She watched as all eyes landed on her then her large bump and grins begin to spread around the room like wild fire.

"Twins," asked Bella, looking into her eyes once again. She nodded back happily. She had been shocked to put it mildly but now that she had had time to recover, she couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
